


Concessions

by periferal



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/periferal
Summary: There are things Samuel does to keep Isaac by his side that he is absolutely, perfectly okay with.Definitely.





	Concessions

**Author's Note:**

> Brief angst thing I wrote on my phone.

“Hey,” Isaac says. 

They're bunked down in some crappy motel. This planet is generally pretty rich, but even rich planets have cities with crappy districts. It's sort of the rule of rich people.

Samuel doesn't know everything about this job. He knows their target, a small-time drug lord trying to break her way into bigger markets. He knows how she's going to die: one of Felix’s knives, made to look like petty revenge. This isn't meant to make an example.

What he doesn't know is how much they're being paid, or why they’re in a motel room with only one bed to share. Isaac handles the money. He doesn't think Samuel is smart enough. He hasn't explained the motel room.

Samuel can guess, though. 

“Hey!” Isaac repeats, a little louder. He sits, shirtless, on the bed. Samuel can see his ribs through his skin.

Samuel knows what those ribs feel like under his hands, when he can press hard enough to bruise. That is one of the parts of this he likes, knowing just how fragile Isaac is, especially without his knives.

Samuel is fully dressed. He stands by the actually kind of okay TV, arms crossed. “Yes?” he asks. 

“Take your hair out of that stupid ponytail,” Isaac says. “Why the hell would I want to fucked by a guy with a ponytail.”

“You didn’t complain last time,” Samuel says.

“Who cares? I still think it's dumb,” Isaac says.

Samuel leaves his hair tie by the TV. He takes his shirt off slowly. Isaac likes to watch him reveal his scars, apparently.

For a long time, sex was one of those things Samuel did outside their partnership. Isaac wasn't so much attractive as magnetic, and Samuel didn’t think he’d want to keep him in this way too.

Then, Isaac had reminded Samuel that he was nothing without his partner. How without him, Samuel was just too stuck in his ways or broken or something else to not get caught, or to be successful. 

And it was fine. Isaac rarely hurt him, because he knew what Samuel could do if he ever felt it truly necessary. And he always asked.

“What are you waiting for?” Isaac asks. “Come on, I've got lube and everything. Fuck me, already.”

Samuel does what Isaac asks. He might leave, otherwise. 


End file.
